A slinger and her gang
by ProtectorWolfForever
Summary: Eli and the Shane gang meet three interesting slinger. my main oc's Heather,Kenny,and Shadow as main characters.My first story, Rating may go up later. Chapter two updated,and you will be able to imagine my characters better as the story goes on.In the next chapter or so, you will find out more about my characters and how Heather got into this situation
1. Chapter 1

Heather was almost out of slugs, and she and Blakk were both injured. She only had her Boondoc, Leera, and her two fandango slugs, Flash and Sprint left. All her slugs were worn out and tired, exhausted not only by the trek to the cavern, but by the fight that they had been involved in for at least an hour. She knew she had to end this soon. Heather loaded one of her fandangos into her blaster, to tired to tell if it was Flash or Sprint. Blakk laughed as he watched Heather load a fandango slug into her blaster.  
"And what, may I ask, do you plan to do with such a useless slug?"  
"This!" Heather yelled as she shot the slug at a small pillar that had been damaged by their fight that was holding up a section of the cavern.  
Blakk frowned as he saw the slug transform and speed towards the pillar.  
"But that will bring this whole place down!" Blakk yelled a he tried backing up.  
She smirked.  
"That's kinda the plan, Blakk." She barely raised her voice as the roof started to crumble. The last thing she saw, was Blakk being pinned by a large boulder, before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's note! _**_well guys, I know that not much has been explained yet. However, as the story progresses, you should learn more about the situation and the characters. I just did not feel that now was the right time to give all of the details, because I have a plan for how the next chapter goes, and I think you will enjoy learning more about the people and events in this story. _

**.A slinger and her gang, chapter two**

_**WITH KENNY AND SHADOW**_

Shadow and Kenny watched as boulders and stones blocked them from their friend. How could they possibly get to her now?

"Start digging?" Kenny never took his brown eyes off of the mass of rock before them.  
"Start digging." Shadow started pulling large rocks from the wall of stone.

**_WITH THE SHANE GANG_**

"Trixie, are you sure about the cavern?" Eli asked as he looked around at the dark walls of the outside, the fading light of the sun giving the cavern a dark, eerie look.

"The people in the last town said that strange things have been going on around here guys, Blakk could be up to something." Trixie was the first to lead her mechabeast into the cavern.  
Pronto followed the group with hesitance, frightened of what may happen to him.

_**WITH SHADOW AND KENNY**_

The noise of approaching voices almost made shadow halt in his work, but he decided against it, he was to afraid of what may happen if his friend was left under so many rocks for a long period of time.

_**WITH THE SHANE GANG**_

It was hard to see in the cave. Night had fallen outside not long ago, and there was a thick layer of dust and dirt in the air. If you looked around, you would see the thick thin layer of dirt covering everything around you (which, let me remind you, isn't very much. Visibility in the cavern is very poor at the moment!) and just the action would shove what felt like endless layers of grime up your nose and onto your face.

The sound of stones being thrown aside made Eli stop where he was.  
Burpy hopped off of his shoulder and onto his hand.  
"Good idea, Burpy." Eli said quietly to his small friend as he lit up. Eli held the flaming slug in front of him as he walked forward, cautious of what may be around them.  
Apparently, they were closer to the source of the noise than they thought, as two black figures soon came into view. As he got closer, Eli realized that the two figures were males, and they were working frantically on something in front of them. Eli could see a

Shadow turned around when he heard someone step on a shifting stone behind him. "Who's there?" His voice did not hold fear, but held caution and slight authority.

"Ugh, it's just us." A black haired boy came into Shadow's line of sight.

Shadow raised an eyebrow, was this boy trying to play some sort of game or something?  
As if reading his thoughts, a red haired girl spoke up. "Oh! Ugh, we're the Shane gang. This is Eli, Kord,Pronto, and I'm Trixie." She pointed to each respective member of their little party. "And you would be?"  
"The name's Shadow, and this is Kenny." Shadow replied to the question almost awkwardly, gesturing to his brown haired friend as he spoke the second name. Before he had even finished speaking, he and Kenny where back at working on dismembering the wall. Shadow's black, fringed hair stuck to his neck and forehead with sweat. His green eyes were filled with worry.

"umm, what are you guys working on anyway?" Kord asked as he watched the team of two in front of him.

"Well, our stupid friend decided to collapse a cavern on herself and Blakk." Shadow spoke with a sigh, but never stopped working on the rocks in front of him.

The group of four widened their eyes in shock. "Was theoretically actually a person trapped under all this rubble? Or was it some kind of scheme?


End file.
